


I Guess I'm Stuck With You

by InkSplodge



Series: I Am You, Yet You Are Not Me [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death Threats, Facial Shaving, M/M, Reflection, Sharing a Body, Shaving, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Shaving in front of a mirror can be more deadly than usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something really short, but I will likely write a story later that is a little sequel to this.

The razorblade held close to Jack’s neck as he looked in the mirror. His own reflection, distorted, as it laughed back at him.

Wide green eyes and fanged teeth flashed back, along with a shit-eating smile that made Jack gulp even against the razors edges. For a moment, he was unsure if he managed to cut himself.

“ _Oooh, Jackie_ , a bit close to cutting yourself there.” Jack’s arm reacted with no movement from his own, angling his razors so it was dangerous enough to become a weapon against his own neck.

“Let me do that,” Anti distorted voice sang out.

Trying to avoid gulping, but failing, Jack kept his head up and strong. “What do you want, Anti?”

A playful click of his tongue had his eyes wild. “I want your body to be mine, so I can freely walk around without being _stuck_ with you.”

Jack’s hand moved without his acknowledgment, but it was to shave. A swift motion, and the shaving cream and stubble disappeared under it. Then the flick of a wrist had the shaving cream falling into the basin, making Jack’s eyebrows furrow for a moment in confusion.

Anti only laughed, as Jack watched him fade into his normal reflection.

“But for now, I guess I’m stuck with you.”


End file.
